Thunderbolt's Story of how she turned cranix
by Firewatcher
Summary: The real truth of how Thunderbolt turned cranix through Overdrive mode or morphing into one


Chapter 1

"Hi, my name is Silver and I'm a gray male jay" Silver chirps. "And I'm Miles the yellow jay" a male yellow jay squawks out. Silver turns around to face the yellow jay who just squawked. Miles squawks "AHHHH! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" A second too soon, a crow by the name of Sol grabs Silver and carries the gray jay away. Miles chirps "What am I going to do? With Silver gone, I'm all alone." Meanwhile, not too far away, a blue jay with a yellow thunderbolt shape on her head was enjoying the warm summer day. She said "What a lovely greenleaf day." This was Danyelle, or better known as Thunderbolt. She was also known as Dranixstar because she was born as a bird with dormant dranix speed.

Chapter 2

One day as Thunderbolt was enjoying herself, she spots a jay coming towards her. This was no ordinary jay. The jays she has seen are usually blue or gray. This particular jay was _yellow_. It seemed to be stressed out. So Thunderbolt asked the yellow jay "What just happened?" So the yellow jay explains what happened. After proper introductions, Miles chirps "A crow named Sol, Silver the gray jay, taken away!" Thunderbolt questions Miles "Where did Sol take him?" Miles chirps "I don't know where." So Thunderbolt exclaims "This looks like a job for Nazo the silver jay!" Miles tilts his head to one side and asks "Who is this silver jay that you speak of?" So the two jays fly over to where the mentioned silver jay lives.

Chapter 3

By the time the two jays arrived at the location where the infamous silver jay resides, Miles repeats his story about what happened. Nazo the silver jay replies "No way! Who blew it this time?" Thunderbolt chirps "According to Miles, the one who blew it this time was a crow." Nazo the silver jay squawks "A crow?" Thunderbolt responds "Yeah, a crow." Nazo the silver jay asks "Was the crow's name Chaos?" Thunderbolt responds "No, that was not the name of the crow who took Silver away." All of a sudden, another jay appears. This one was different from Nazo, Miles and Thunderbolt. This jay was _lavender_. The lavender jay asks "What is going on here?" Thunderbolt responds "A crow named Sol snatched Silver up and away."

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, as Sol was carrying Silver somewhere, Silver chirps "Where are you taking me?" Sol caws "I'm not telling you yet. My mate told me not to tell a piece of freshkill anything." Silver squawks "What do you mean?" Sol mutters to himself "Dang, Chaos is so gonna kill me!" Silver chirps "Who's Chaos?" Sol suddenly squawks in pain as a blue jay, a yellow jay, a silver jay and a lavender jay attack him. The yellow jay threatens the crow. Miles the yellow jay squawks "Release my friend or else!" Sol caws in response "Or else what? Huh?" Nazo the silver jay squawks "Don't say we didn't warn you, idiot!" All of a sudden, another crow attacks Thunderbolt. The she-crow, still holding Thunderbolt down, caws "What are you jays doing?" Blaze the lavender jay chirps "None of your beeswax about what us jays do anyways!" Sol caws "Just so happens I know what a jay's weakness is. Their friendship!" Nazo the silver jay chirps "What is he talking about?" Sol caws "Do it Chaos! Slaughter Thunderbolt!" Miles squawks "Don't hurt Thunderbolt!" All of a sudden, something weird occurs with Thunderbolt. She was morphing into the one creature that all crows despise. She was _much_ bigger than Chaos. Sol snaps at Chaos "What is going on with that blue jay?" Chaos retorts "I don't know...SQUAWK!"

Chapter 5

After Chaos squawked in pain, the blue jay known as Thunderbolt was no longer a blue jay, she had morphed into a half cat half dranix. Thunderbolt, who's now a cranix, meows "What's the matter Chaos?" Sol caws "You look different in a weird way." Thunderbolt meows "What do you mean I look different?" Chaos caws "Look at yourself." So Thunderbolt looks at herself and meows "WHA, I'm hideous, a half cat half dranix!" Miles chirps "Whoa, she's right!" Blaze the lavender jay chirps "Who cares if Thunderbolt's a cranix now." Nazo the silver jay chirps "Not me." Silver the gray jay chirps "Me neither." Thunderbolt meows "With me being a cranix now, we stand a better chance of stopping these two crows from harming any more birds smaller than them. So who's with me?" Nazo the silver jay, Silver the gray jay, Miles the yellow jay and Blaze the lavender jay all chirp "Count us in!" Thunderbolt meows "Well, come on let's get those crows once and for all!" Nazo the silver jay, Silver the gray jay, Miles the yellow jay and Blaze the lavender jay all chirp "All for one and one for all!" Thunderbolt yowls "ATTACK!" During the time when Nazo the silver jay, Silver the gray jay, Miles the yellow jay, Blaze the lavender jay and Thunderbolt the blue cranix were attacking Sol and Chaos the crows, two more jays appear. The male was blue and the female was pink.

Chapter 6

The pink jay asks "What's going on here?" Blaze the lavender jay chirps in response "About time you two showed up." Amy the pink jay asks "Why do you five need Sonic's and my help?" Blaze the lavender jay chirps back to Amy in response "We need the two of you and any of the other jays that show up later because Thunderbolt caught these two crows picking on Silver." Amy the pink jay chirps "Really?" Nazo the mysterious silver jay, Silver the gray jay, Miles the yellow jay and Blaze the lavender jay all chirp "Duh!" Sonic the blue jay calls out with loud chirps and squawks "CALLING ALL JAYS! CALLING ALL JAYS! THUNDERBOLT IS IN NEED OF MORE ASSISTANCE BECAUSE THERE ARE TWO CROWS THAT SERIOUSLY HAVE GOT TO BE STOPPED!" After Sonic finished that message, five more jays appear. There was a black male jay, a red male jay, a green male jay, a purple female jay and a russet brown male jay. Suddenly several more birds including jays, robins, jackdaws, hawks, eagles, swallows, albatrosses, along with many other birds all show up. The gray albatross who goes by the name of Storm asks "What does Thunderbolt want us to do?" Blaze the lavender jay chirps in a loud voice "Attack Sol and Chaos!" Storm turns to all the other birds and squawks "You heard Blaze, ATTACK!" So Storm, Knuckles, Sonia, Manic, Shadow, Sorrel, Blaze, Miles, Nazo, Amy, Sonic, Silver, along with all the jays, robins, jackdaws, hawks, eagles, swallows, albatrosses and many other birds team up with Thunderbolt the cranix and all of them, including Tikal the foxhawk hybrid, gang up on Sol and Chaos the crows. Tikal the foxhawk hybrid squawks in a fox-like voice "THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING, GET OUT OR ELSE!" Sol and Chaos the crows caw "OR ELSE WHAT?"

Chapter 7

Thunderbolt the cranix meows to Amy "Should we let them have it?" Amy the pink jay chirps "Yes." Thunderbolt the cranix yowls to Jet "You take Miles and the jackdaws and get behind Sol and Chaos! Sonic, you take Amy and the hawks and get on the left side! Silver, you take Blaze and the robins and get on the right side! Sonia, Manic, Sorrel, Tikal, you four are with me and the jays, albatrosses, swallows and the rest of the other birds, we'll take the front! Knuckles, Storm, Shadow and Nazo, you four, pin Sol and Chaos down!" As all of the birds did what they were told, Sol escapes. Thunderbolt the cranix snaps at Scourge the green jay "Go after that crow!" As Scourge chases after Sol, Thunderbolt the cranix pounces on Chaos. Thunderbolt the cranix meows to Chaos in a warning voice "If you or Sol ever come near me or any of my feathered friends again, you will get the punishment." Miles chirps "Yeah!" Thunderbolt the cranix meows "Stay out of this Miles!" Blaze the lavender jay chirps "Thunderbolt knows what she's doing, so please back away from her." Thunderbolt the cranix plucks five feathers from Chaos' tail as a warning. Blaze the lavender jay chirps "OUCH! That's gotta hurt!" Meanwhile, Scourge squawks at Sol "Ha gotcha cornered!" Chaos caws "Think again idiot!"

ENGAGE BATTLE!

Scourge attacks Sol with gust and it's not very effective!

Sol attacks Scourge with thunder and it's super effective!

Scourge, weak from battle, chirps "Cheater!" Chaos caws "Paybacks are annoying, aren't they?" Meanwhile, as Chaos flies away, Scourge returns to where Thunderbolt and the others are. Scourge faints at Thunderbolt's paws. Thunderbolt the cranix meows "Who did this?" Sonic chirps "Sol did this to him." Thunderbolt the cranix yowls with rage "SOL, WHEREVER YOU ARE, I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND STOP YOU!"

ENGAGE BATTLE!

Thunderbolt the cranix attacks Sol with a spindash and it's a critical hit!

Sol attacks Thunderbolt the cranix with thunder but it's not effective!

Thunderbolt the cranix attacks Sol with a super spindash and it's super effective!

Sol is defeated!

Thunderbolt the cranix gains 3545289 experience points! Her level increases to Level 25!

What? Thunderbolt the cranix is evolving! Sweet! Thunderbolt the cranix is now Super Thunderbolt!

As Super Thunderbolt the cranix searches for Chaos the crow, Storm the albatross, with an unconscious Scourge on his back, flies to a hospital.

ENGAGE BATTLE!

Super Thunderbolt attacks Chaos with a spindash and it's a critical hit!

Chaos attacks Super Thunderbolt with thunder but it's not effective!

Super Thunderbolt attacks Chaos with a super spindash and it's super effective!

Chaos gathers the seven Chaos Emeralds!

Super Thunderbolt is in trouble now!

Chaos uses the negative energy of the emeralds and is now Perfect Chaos!

Tikal the Echidna enters battle!

Super Thunderbolt asks Tikal for help!

Tikal instructs Super Thunderbolt to go into overdrive!

Super Thunderbolt, using the positive energy of the seven emeralds, goes overdrive and is now Overdrive Thunderbolt!

Tikal sacrifices herself in order to anger Overdrive Thunderbolt!

Overdrive Thunderbolt, angered with Tikal's sacrifice, attacks Perfect Chaos with an overdrive peel out and it's super effective!

Perfect Chaos goes berserk!

Overdrive Thunderbolt attacks the berserk Perfect Chaos with Thunder and with Perfect Chaos being a water type, one hit knockout!

Perfect Chaos is defeated!

Overdrive Thunderbolt gains 1213545289 experience points! Her level increases to Level 50!

What? Overdrive Thunderbolt is evolving! Sweet! Overdrive Thunderbolt is now Hyper Thunderbolt!

Chapter 8

By the time Storm and Scourge return to where Thunderbolt and the other birds are, Scourge notices something different about the cranix. Thunderbolt meows "I've been in battle with those two crows and look what happens to me." Storm looks at Thunderbolt and squawks "You've gone into hyper mode!" Thunderbolt meows "Of course, but I'm stuck in this mode permanently." Storm asks "Why?" Thunderbolt meows "Reason why I'm like this is because before I went into hyper mode I was in my Overdrive mode...." Sonic chirps "Overdrive?" Blaze asks "What's that?" Thunderbolt meows "Don't interrupt me, like I was saying, Overdrive is a mode that very few cranixes or hedgehogs or jays can attain." Miles chirps "Where's Tikal?" Thunderbolt meows "Foxhawk or Echidna?" Miles chirps "Echidna." Thunderbolt meows "She sacrificed herself to anger my Overdrive form."

THE END?

To be continued in the Tale of Hyper Thunderbolt the Cranix.

The Narrator: Sorrel the russet brown jay

The Antagonists: Sol and Chaos the crows

Secondary characters: Miles the yellow jay, Blaze the lavender jay, Sonic the blue jay, Amy the pink jay, Shadow the black jay, Storm the albatross, Jet the hawk, Wave the swallow, Manic and Scourge the green jays, Sonia the purple jay, Knuckles the red jay and several minor jays, jackdaws, hawks, eagles, albatrosses, swallows, etcetera

Main Characters: Thunderbolt the cranix, Silver the gray jay, Nazo the mysterious silver jay

Minor Characters: Tikal the echidna, Tikal the foxhawk

Forms that were shown: Perfect Chaos, Super Thunderbolt, Hyper Thunderbolt, Overdrive Thunderbolt


End file.
